<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydream (Here we are...) by emsallthat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847942">Daydream (Here we are...)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsallthat/pseuds/emsallthat'>emsallthat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here We Are [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthony is a saviour, Expecting, F/M, First Time, Marriage, Mild Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Wedding Night, just a beginning, marriage life, she has a spark in her eyes!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsallthat/pseuds/emsallthat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Penelope Bridgerton was asked how to properly describe marriage life, she would sigh and shrug her shoulders. </p><p>Journey of our pair as a married couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here We Are [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here we are, expecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here we are again, with our favourite season pair. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Here we are, expecting</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Penelope Bridgerton was asked how to properly describe marriage life, she would sigh and shrug her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One word is not enough to describe anything that marriage is. Even one sentence. One paragraph. One book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one would be able to put marriage life onto paper properly. No one. She was more than certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her marriage life was like riding a wild mustang. Unpredictable, full of surprises, astonishing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to get used to. At first, being a Lady Penelope, Viscountess Bridgerton was overwhelming. It was social advancement, without any doubt. And every advancement has its pay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were married for almost a year and it was a crazy ride. Still, sometimes she didn’t believe everything that had happened wasn’t her daydream.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Events at the hunting hut were just a beginning of their journey together. And this journey began to be strange from the very beginning. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Penelope Bridgerton” This voice could belong to only one person on Earth and that would be her mother. “ I am expecting that you are expecting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also the only person in the world who can easily intimidate her with one sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope blushed immediately, still unable to say anything smart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Portia” Her husband's voice came from nowhere, Penelope didn’t think he was somewhere around. “I hope you are also enjoying the summer season in London”. He has ignored her words and rushed towards Penelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand and they were standing together, face to face with Mrs Featherington. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I do, Lord Anthony.” She replied meekly, knowing that Anthony is a tough opponent to beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Then brilliant. Would you mind if we excuse ourselves and refresh after the trip We have just arrived.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” And Portia Featherington was left all alone in the living room. She didn’t look pleased, but well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope chuckled once they climbed the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was perfect, Anthony.” She widely smiled at him and he blinked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my Lady. Anytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached their bedroom, he placed a kiss over her lips. It was a gentle kiss, warm, loving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she knows?” Penelope was close to Anthony’s chest once she whispered her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea, my dear.” He has kissed her hair and added. “Still, we would not reveal it yet. It’s Ben time to shine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, Penelope agreed. They came to London to take part in Benedict’s wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you expect any difficulties, my Lord?” She laughed, as his eyes were concerned a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not.” He glanced over her chest. “But there is a possibility that other parts of my body are having a hard time.” This casual statement caused a little stir in their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Penelope took his hand and he didn’t hesitate a moment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Here we are, laying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wedding night of Penelope and Anthony. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have upgraded rating to "E", because of nature of this... event. However it's non-graphic lemon. Hope you would enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Here we are, laying</b>
</p><p> </p><p>If Penelope Bridgerton was asked what she had remembered from her wedding night, she would certainly blushed at first. And was refusing to answer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wedding night</b>
</p><p>Penelope hadn’t been sure what was going to happen, feeling really unprepared. Talks with Daphne were helpful, but didn’t make her feel confident. </p><p>The only way was to trust Anthony. And to make him want her. </p><p>Oh, how she desired to be wanted and lusted? Her whole life she was undesirable, unpopular, unlucky. But it was about to change.</p><p>The dimlight was breaking through the curtains tightly drawn in the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony took her hand and Penelope gasped, no longer certain what could happen.  He placed a gentle kiss on her palm. He placed a gentle kiss on her palm. His hand moved closed to her face and started caressing her cheek. She whined, but he hushed her with his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me, Penelope.” Anthony whispered near her ear. That was so unexpected, so Penelope shivered. He hugged her tightly, she felt his warm breath against her skin. He ran his lips along the line of her neck and kissed her earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>His heart was beating fast and he could feel blood starting to pump through his veins. He  could feel the heat from her body, she wasn’t aware of. </p><p> </p><p>She instinctively clung to him, afraid he will relinquish her soon. Antony kissed her head, her hair, clasped his hands and he made her look at him. Her eyes were full of questions, but he also had seen a spark. A spark of bliss that made him more courageous. </p><p> </p><p>He had kissed her cheeks, blushed from emotions. His lips had touched hers and it felt like being home. It felt perfectly right, it fit perfectly.  </p><p>Penelope blinked, stunned by those feelings. That had been… incredible. </p><p>Anthony slid the zip down her back and Penelope let her dress fall. It was pretty dark now, but she glowed in the moonlight. She was standing beside him only in satin chemise that was barely covering her body. </p><p>Her nipples were visible, she was shaking, most likely because of the evening chill. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He needed her now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anthony took her hand and pulled her to the bed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Penelope felt his weight and groaned. He pressed against her lips and allowed their bodies to come together. Sweet, warm feelings poured over her body with every move, she could see the bead of sweat on his forehead. He stroked her face with his free hand and looked deeply into her eyes. Her eyes were glazed by passion, but he could see familiarity in them.</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope ..." He whispered in her ear when she knew he was close to coming. “That can hurt. But you need to relax and give in to emotions..”</p><p> </p><p>She had seen his eyes were dark, she was able to see his soul in them. </p><p> </p><p>Lust, passion, bliss…</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the woman even closer and she felt stirred. It was new, unknown. She moaned and once her moans grew louder, he would let out a breathy gasp. </p><p>And then it happened. </p><p> </p><p>It <em> hurted</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Tears came out of her eyes, her body was aching. She wasn’t prepared for such a feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He started to kiss her cheeks, to kiss every tear. To heal her, to relieve the pain.</p><p>Kisses were a promise of the pleasures to come, but Penelope didn’t know that yet. </p><p>Anthony climaxed inside his wife, and then Penelope opened her eyes widely. Unknown pleasure, really strange,  flooded into her body in waves like never before. He was stroking her body, alone barely on the verge of consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>She trembled in the aftershock. So <em> that </em> was a <em> secret</em>. It felt <em> amazing</em>. </p><p>Shattering.</p><p> Eventually everything burst, and they both went together, high to the sky. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And how are you feeling? Leave a comment with your feedback, it's much than appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>